Robert Parker
Dr. Robert Parker (also known as The Wolf) is the main antagonist of the 2010 horror film Medium Raw: Night of the Wolf. A warden of an asylum his father once owned, he is shown to have a joy of being in complete control and secretly a serial killer. He was portrayed by William B. Davis. History Not much is known about Robert Parker's past other than when he says as a child his father was rather strict and would lower him underwater to discipline him. After the last time it happened Parker decided that he enjoyed the thought of causing others harm. To keep his habits hidden from the public he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and run a local mental asylum where he could have absolute control over others. Eventually he decided this wasn't enough so he formed a custom metal armor that resembled a wolf and went on a killing spree for over a decade that lead to the death of at least fifteen young girls under the alias The Wolf while apparently taking some or all the victims bodies. In these killings he always left the same message "Are you The Woodcutter?" often in the victims blood. In one of his attacks he knocked out a boy named Johnny Morgan when he was targeting his sister. As the years go on the killing sprees seemingly continued from time to time and Johnny decided to become a detective to catch his sister's killer. Deciding it might be best to allow the public to believe The Wolf has been captured, Dr. Parker arranged for one of his father's former patient, Harold Grierson, wear the costume and be captured which leads to Detective Elliot's death but Grierson being rendered mute. Parker arranges so Grierson will spend the rest of his life under his supervision. Over time when the court ultimately agrees Grierson should be allowed to spend the rest of his life in the asylum, Parker allows most the staff to leave so he can have arrange a power outage thus have another killing spree in the asylum. As Grierson is put in his cell, Dr. Parker mocks him and purposely set the collar off despite Grierson showing obvious fear and had invited one of the nurses to allow her granddaughter, Sabrina, to visit under the pretense of it being a therapy sessions to help the girl overcome the lose of her parents. When Grierson's lawyer comes by wanting to see her patient she notices The Wolf's helmet, he warns her that The Wolf's helmet works like a bear trap and that she cannot see Grierson. Catching Johnny and Jamie outside of Grierson's cell, Parker pretends to feel mild sympathy Johnny but orders him to leave. Not long after the "power outage" happens before anyone else can leave releasing all of the patients. Going to his office Parker is seemingly confronted by Grierson with little to no emotion. Not long after Parker puts on his suit and goes on to kill his assistant, Grierson's lawyer and some others all while leaving his catch phrase before the final confrontation. Eventually Parker wounds Johnny and plans to drown Jamie by locking her into his father's device after revealing his identity after killing Grierson. When asked why Dr. Parker asks if they want his professional opinion or the truth, Parker after giving what he'd give as a professional just matter-of-factly points out what his father did and mentions that he just loved the idea of killing others. Dr. Parker brags on how he set everything up to satisfy his homicidal urges and to be seen as a hero by the public for killing who everyone believes is The Wolf but admits that while he will lay low for a time he will start another spree soon enough. As Jamie is lowered Dr. Parker claims she will be joining all "the beautiful girls" and proceeds to chase Sabrina when he realizes she's trying to run away. Just as Oliver hides Sabrina, Dr. Parker comes up and asks why he's overdressed only to be asked the same since he's wearing the armor. Dr. Parker realizes Oliver must of helped and finds her in a matter of seconds in a vent, Unable to enter due to how large the armor his he takes it off to attack her, luckily Johnny powers through the injury and attack Dr. Parker with the blades of his own armor killing him. Personality Under his civilian persona Robert portrayed himself as a strict but understanding man to his employees even occasionally pretending to care for his workers but later revealed he only wants to ensure he keeps a decent reputation. Even under this persona he shows sadistic tendencies such as forcing all patients to wear shock collars that will harm them should they come near faculty. Under the his killer persona he taunts the victims in the asylum and mostly remained silent under the mask to give off a predatory appearance to strike fear into everyone around him. Based off his comment to Jamie about her joining his collection of "beautiful girls" victims implies he does it for a perverted relief and him possibly being a pedophile given his preferred target being female children. Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts